Will I Wait?
by BlackPoisonBlood
Summary: It's been three years since Voldemort was defeated. It's been two years since Harry Potter vanished from the face of the earth, leaving only a simple note saying he'd be back someday to explain. Lives have gone on nonetheless. When will he come back?


_**I don't own anything except the idea.**_

_'Oh, Ginny, did you really think you could be clever enough to get rid of me?_'

His voice was slippery and cold, and even though there was no one in the room speaking, just words on a page, she heard his voice, she had always heard his voice, wrapping about her eleven year old mind and causing a trembling so fierce the quill in her small, sweaty hands slipped and clattered to the ground loudly. Her wide brown eyes jerked up from the black, seemingly innocent diary in her lap, and scanned the dorm room she had been in since she first arrived for her first year here at Hogwarts. There was no one there…which was normal, her dorm mates thought she was weird, she didn't blame them.

She didn't deserve to have friends, to have people notice her more than just Ron's annoying little sister. She was a monster…she was horrible and if they hung around her, she would hurt them. Just like she hurt Colin, and Percy's girlfriend, and Mrs. Norris…just like she had hurt Hermione.

A hiccupping sob broke from her throat, and her abnormally pale and gaunt face screwed up as salty tears flood her eyes and ran down her freckled cheeks. Her normally bouncy red hair was lank, hanging around her, sticking to her neck from the sweat that had accumulated from fear and nightmares that plagued her every night since coming here.

_'Such a weak, poor little girl, aren't you Ginny. No one **notices** you, no one **cares** about you…no one **listens** to you, not even the boy you adore most of all. No one except me.'_

His voice had changed rapidly, it was warm, soothing, like velvet, and she could have sworn she could feel his ghostly hands appearing from the worn pages and brushing against her cheeks as though he were trying to comfort her. As if he weren't the one who had caused all her distress and nightmares, as if he weren't the problem but the solution.

_'But I am the solution Ginny dear…why else would fate have brought us together? You are giving me what I desire most, and in return I'm giving you a shoulder to cry on'_

"N-no…you HURT pe-people Tom…you y-you hurt H-Hermione and Colin and Penelop-"

**'NO! You hurt them. If you were stronger, then you wouldn't be in this predicament would you my dearest? If you were braver, and more powerful, then you could have gotten your hero Harry to notice that you were in trouble. But you aren't, and now you're going to help me, aren't you Ginny?'**

The words spread neatly across the page, and Ginny threw it away from her, wondering why she had taken it from Harry's dorm anyways. Surely he could have dealt with it better than she could have…after all, he had killed Voldemort. Why did she, a silly, stupid little girl have to take it back? "P-please, I don't want to Tom. I don't want to do it anymore…I'm so tired…please don't make me" she sobbed, pleading with the diary that had raped her mind over and over this past school year.

She was tired, she didn't want to wake up not knowing where she was or why she was covered in blood or paint, or chicken feathers. She didn't want to sleep with the images of horrified faces and screams before they froze and never moved again, she didn't want to have this horror anymore.

**'Don't beg Ginny, I know you're tired…such a poor, helpless little girl. You will help me…I promise you, this is the last time, and then you won't feel any more pain'**

She shook her head, but as she declined his command, she could feel the familiar feeling of being taken over. Her body was going numb, her legs about to go out, her mind feeling like it had a million bugs inside, buzzing and making her unable to hear anything. And then the feeling of being dirty, of pain and filth, and then nothing.

**'Open your eyes Ginny, look at the last message you shall ever write upon Hogwarts wall'**

Her brown eyes fluttered open and she swayed, feeling bile rise up in her throat, and her heart pounded furiously as she wondered what she had done now.

_**Her body will lie in the chamber forever**_

She gasped, stepped back, her brown eyes once again wide, her mind sluggish but she understood.

_'Yes Ginny, you've done a marvelous job of writing your death note upon the walls for everyone to see. How long do you think Harry will wait before he comes gallantly to rescue you, just to find you gone and me at full power to kill him? You have done a great service, finally the great Potter will die…I couldn't have done it without your help love, I am grateful.'_

And then there was nothing again.

She didn't know how long it was before she felt herself coming to again, she was on stone, she knew that, and she was cold…colder than she had ever been in her entire life. Her eyes opened with such difficulty she thought for a moment they were spelled shut. And when she got them open enough to see, she saw that she was in a chamber…the chamber that the monster snake came out of, the monster she controlled whenever Tom made her hurt everyone. She cried out, she felt pain with the coldness, and she couldn't move her limbs. Her eyes watered.

She was going to die here. She knew that. No one would save her, and she felt hope that that was true. It had to be, she didn't want anyone to come here. They would just be bait, and it was all her fault. Everything was her fault…she was going to breathe her last breath and then Tom would suck the rest of her soul out and become who he used to be…Voldemort.

There was a face above her, and through her blurry vision she could tell it was Tom. But he was almost human, as handsome as she knew he was. Black hair, grey eyes, a graceful arrogance that had fooled her into thinking he was charming and kind. "You're evil" Ginny spat, her bottom lip trembling, her eyes glaring and he laughed.

"No, I'm just brave enough to go further than others will. There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. But don't talk now Ginny, there's no use…soon you will be dead, your power, energy and soul mine to take ,and then I will use that power to murder your beloved and then take over the world. SO shhhh" He put a finger against her lip and she shuddered, turning her head away, and he smirked.

"Ahh, here your beloved comes now Ginny…too bad you won't be able to say farewell. But don't distress, you'll see him soon enough"

She tried to cry out, but she felt the last vestige of strength leave her. 'Please, please keep Harry safe'she prayed before she felt everything leave her, and awareness disappear.

A gasp broke the otherwise silent room and a nineteen year old red head sat up suddenly, scaring the sleeping pygmy puff on the bedside table, who watched her warily. Her hair stuck to her neck like in her nightmare, her brown eyes just as wide and afraid as they had been that day. It took a couple deep breaths for her to calm down and realize that she was in her room at the Burrow and not in the clutches of Tom Riddle.

She shouldn't' have had those nightmares anymore, after all, Tom…or Voldemort had been dead for two years now. The wizarding world was peaceful again, almost completely rebuilt and running normally. Ginny was a young adult, a famous chaser and back up seeker for the Holyhead Harpies who had been

on the covers of magazines and in the news not just for her role in the downfall of Voldemort, but for her newfound celebrity status as a very talented and upcoming quidditch player.

But when she closed her eyes to dream, all she dreamt about where childhood nightmares and memories that would probably always haunt her. She shook off the feeling of dread she got every morning when she woke and sighed. It was her nineteenth birthday today. _'Yippee…one year more without Harry_,' She silently cheered sardonically, looking out the window into the bright morning day. It was far too cheerful to match her rather moody mood, and she wasn't looking forward to the party that she knew was waiting to start downstairs. She was grateful her family and friends where throwing it for her, since her seventeenth birthday and eighteenth birthday had been cancelled and forgotten with the business of rebuilding and their all consuming grief for lost ones.

_'Another birthday without Fred'_ She thought, and bit on her lip. It had been two years, but it still hurt far too much. One of her favorite older brothers would never be there to tease her, or help her, or make her smile when she was upset. Now it was just George, who was slowly easing out of his broken shell, Angelina Johnson, who he had married a couple of months prior, helping him far more than anyone else had.

Taking a quick shower, she went back into the room and got dressed in simple cut off shorts and a dark red holyhead harpies t-shirt with the logo on the front and her name blazoned across the back with her number. Throwing her long wet hair into a ponytail that looked like a lions mane, she wiped the bags from her eyes and took a deep breath. Time to be cheerful, her mother needed it.

Her eyes scanned the room again, wishing she could just stay there, when they fell on a package lying innocently on her desk. The dread returned. She grabbed the parcel and opened it, dumping it onto her desk. Hermione had gotten a package like this on her last birthday, and she had made the mistake of touching what was inside. Within a few seconds she was in st. mungo's, struggling to breathe, the trembling uncontrollably.

She was sure it was another curse. But instead, it was just a picture. One that she knew no one she knew had taken. Of her, in her nightgown, sitting upon her window seat, her eyes peering out her window into the moonlit night staring at something not there. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up…he or she knew where they lived, knew which window belonged to her room. How she wished it could have just been paparazzi or a normal stalker who had sent his, but when had Ginny ever been that lucky? She knew it was not harmless, it was another threat. She threw the picture away and looked at the other thing that had fallen out. A red envelope, a howler. It opened a couple seconds later, and began to sing in a slow, haunted voice that changed pitches so she couldn't get a good handle on whether it was male or female.

_**'Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday dear Ginny**_

_**Happy birthday to you'**_

_**Pray its not your last'**_

It wasn't that threatening, but she still felt sick, the feeling that someone was in the room with her overpowering, and she ripped the letter up and threw it away venomously, breathing hard. It wasn't just her alone that had been getting threatening letters, no…her family members including Hermione had been getting them as well. For over a year, each one getting harsher than the last. The rest of them had learned to ignore them, throwing the letters away as soon as they arrived. But Ginny couldn't ignore them, they drew her in…she had to see what they said, what if there was a clue?

Swallowing her fear, she forced herself to the corridor, she wouldn't think about the message, all it would do would be to force more nightmares upon her.

Walking downstairs, she gave a believable grin and laugh, as she walked into the kitchen which was full with her family and friends. Even one year old Victoire and two year old Teddy was there, looking sleepy but smiling since everyone else was. She hugged everybody, and could almost believe that everything was perfect.

It would have been, had there been a black haired, scruffy, bespectacled man been in the crowd of well wishers. Harry James Potter wasn't there…and she wasn't holding out any hope that he'd ever be back. Gone after Voldemort died, with only a note to explain himself to the wizarding world, Ginny hadn't seen or heard from him since. She didn't even know if he still lived…or if a person who had been out for revenge had killed him.

Two years he had been gone, and Ginny felt both anger and deepening sadness when she thought of him. He had left everyone…had left the family who had all but adopted him, the friends who had fought beside him and almost died for him…and her. He had left her, and she felt unimportant, like garbage which wasn't good enough. He hadn't even come back for Remus', Tonks, Freds or anyone elses funeral. Instead it had been Ron and Hermione who had spoken for him, it had been the Weasley's and Hermione, Neville and Luna who had had to explain why their closest friend and the savior of the wizarding world had left them.

Her mind was ripped away from those unsettling thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Perhaps another guest here for the party? Ginny left the kitchen to get it, laughing at a joke Seamus had said that she really hadn't listened to. Turning around, an almost perfectly executed smile upon her grown up face, she grabbed the door and opened it.

And consequently gave a scream that was abnormal for her…Ginny never screamed unless it was serious.

She heard footsteps, and flinched at worrying her family. But at the same time, she whipped out her wand, and pointed it at the visitor.

"Ginny…are you allri-" Ron started to say hurriedly, but his mouth went slack, as did his wand as his eyes fell on the nervous looking visitor with startling green eyes and a scar upon his forehead. "Harry?" he said loudly, and whispers erupted behind them, Ginny could hear Molly give a motherly shriek and she knew that her mother wanted to grab Harry and crush him with a hug. She supposed her dad was holding her back.

"How do we know your Harry?" Ginny spat venomously, brown eyes stony and cold, and the others looked at her in surprise. "What? It's a valid question…after all, the oh so important chosen one never bothered coming back before, why would he now?" She said, making sure to sound as hurtful as possible, and she saw Harry flinch when she called him the chosen one.

Perhaps she was more angry than the rest of her family, but her temper had always been worse than the rest of her family, and when someone pissed her off, there was no stopping her stubborn streak.

"You have a heart shaped birthmark on your right inner thigh that I found when we-"

"OK" she said loudly, glaring at him even more. Obviously his time away had messed with his head, after all, he was in the presence of her entire family, who were gaping and struggling with the concept that he knew where that very intimate birthmark was. She gave a cat like hiss and flicked her wand, a multicolored spell hitting an unaware and nervously smiling Harry in the chest, and within a few seconds bat bogeys were attacking his face.

"Ginny! That's Harry, he proved it" Hermione scolded, and Ginny sniffed.

"I know, that's why I did it" she said tempermentally before she turned around and stormed back into the kitchen.

He was here, and though she was relieved he was alive, she was angry and hurt and confused. He had said that secret and had acted as though he hadn't just been gone for two years. Why had he returned now?


End file.
